A legjobb karácsony
by Snapefan Sf
Summary: Tedd azt, ami boldoggá tesz. Komor hangulatú novella, amely a nagyszüleim emlékére íródott. Minden jog J. K. R.-t illeti.


**A legjobb karácsony**

– És már megint engem méreget – fújtatott bosszúsan Hermione, miközben újratöltötte a puncsos-poharát.  
Az egész – év végi, végzős diákoknak rendezett – bált a pokolba kívánta, bár igazából nem tudta volna megmondani az okát, miért is. Talán mert vége a diákéveinek. Vagy mert nem tudta, mit kezdjen magával most, hogy elkezdődik a felnőtt élete. Vagy mert egész este Harryt és Ginnyt bámulta, kik le nem vették egymásról a kezüket, és a pokolba is, úgy irigyelte őket! Három hónappal a háború vége után mindketten rájöttek Ronnal, hogy az ég mégsem egymásnak teremtette őket, és az utolsó évüket már megint jó barátokká szelídülve kezdték meg a Roxfortban.  
Persze hódolókból nem lett volna hiánya – elvégre híres lett –, de tudta, hogy az a rajongás nem neki szól, hanem a hősnőnek, aki végigharcolta Harry Potter oldalán a háborút, ami az egész varázsvilágot felszabadította Voldemort fenyegetése alól.  
Az egyedüli, aki továbbra is egy bosszantó diáklányként tekintett rá, az Piton volt. Igazából még örült is volna ennek, ha a férfi nem lett volna még a szokásosnál is igazságtalanabb vele. Egyetlen alkalmat sem szalasztott el, hogy gúnyos megjegyzéseket tegyen a _hősnőre_ – sőt, úgy tűnt, most már kizárólag Hermione a gúnyolódásai céltáblája – , és a lány időnként komolyan úgy érezte, hogy talán jobb lett volna hagyni meghalni a férfit ott a Szellemszálláson, ahelyett, hogy a segítségére siettek volna. Igazából néha úgy gondolta, voltaképpen hálásnak kellene lennie Pitonnak, amiért nem kezeli másképp, de elég volt a férfi egyetlen megszólalása ahhoz, hogy a véleménye máris megváltozzon.  
Maga sem tudta, miért esik neki sokkal rosszabbul mindaz, amihez igazából már hozzáedződött a korábbi hat év alatt. Talán mert tudta, hogy a férfi igazából nem is rossz ember? Vagy mert nem tudta megérteni, hogy az, aki képes valakit annyira szeretni, hogy erőt adjon neki végigkémkedni egy háborút a bosszú reményében, az hogy viselkedhet másokkal – vagyis leginkább vele – ennyire... kiállhatatlanul.  
És mindennek a tetejébe folyton magán érezte a bájitalmester átható pillantását, és nem tudott választ adni rá, mi zavarja jobban: az a mindent kikutató tekintet – egyáltalán miért bámulja őt Piton? –, vagy a hatására előjövő bizsergés ott a gyomra tájékán.  
– Nem is méreget – ráncolta a szemöldökét Ginny.  
– De igen, egyfolytában engem bámul – vágta rá dühösen. – Csak tudnám, miért!  
– Biztos tetszel neki – vihogott a vörös hajú lány.  
– Hát persze, hogyne – morogta Hermione, miközben érezte, hogy a szíve hevesebben kezd verni, ha erre a lehetőségre gondol, és a fenébe is, rá kellett ébrednie, hogy egyáltalán nem bánná, ha ez tényleg így lenne.  
– Lehet benne valami – tódította Harry is vigyorogva.  
– Jaj, fejezzétek már be! – csattant fel elvörösödve. – Akkor magyarázzátok meg, miért olyan undok velem, miért tesz rám folyton megjegyzéseket, miért áll a hátam mögé úgy, hogy a frász jöjjön rám, és emiatt elrontsam az összes bájitalomat, hogy aztán pontot vonhasson le, és ráadásként üstöket pucolhassak!  
– Hát – szólalt meg tétován Harry –, tudod, hogy van ez a fiúknál: ha tetszik egy lány, húzd meg a haját.  
– Ó, igazán?! – pattant fel ingerülten, és – köszönhetően az elfogyasztott puncsoknak – kicsit bizonytalanul állt meg barátai előtt. – Csak erről lenne szó? Hát tudjátok, mit? Eleget tűrtem a gonoszkodásait. Végeztem, felnőtt vagyok, úgyhogy most megyek, és jól megmondom neki a magamét.  
– Öhm... Mione – sandított a tanári asztal felé Ginny. – Piton már nincs itt. Úgy tűnik, lelépett.  
Hermione egy vadászkutya tekintetével pásztázta végig a tömeget, de a férfi már tényleg nem volt a teremben.  
– Nos – húzta ki magát határozottan –, akkor majd négyszemközt hordom le a sárga földig.  
– Csak blöffölsz – nézett rá kétkedőn Harry.  
– Nem! – szegte fel az állát elszántan. – Elég részeg vagyok hozzá, hogy megtegyem.  
Azzal sarkon fordult, és kissé imbolyogva, de határozottan otthagyta a Nagytermet, és meg sem állt, míg el nem érte a bájitalmester lakosztályát. Addig dörömbölt az ajtón, amíg az ki nem nyílt, és meg nem jelent mögötte egy igencsak bosszús képű Piton.  
– Mit akar, Granger? – kérdezte barátságtalanul.  
– Beszélni.  
– Mást se csinál – húzta el a száját.  
– _Magával_ akarok beszélni! – vágta rá ingerülten, és meg sem várva a férfi engedélyét, egyszerűen elmasírozott mellette, és belépett a lakrészbe.  
– Granger, figyelmeztetem...  
– Tudni szeretném, mi baja van velem – vágott közbe a lány hevesen. – Árulja el, mit követtem el, amiért ennyire igazságtalan velem!  
– Nem tartozom magának magyarázattal – sziszegte Piton.  
– De igen! De igen, tartozik, mert nem érzem úgy, hogy bármivel is rosszabb lettem volna, mint akármelyik másik diák itt az iskolában. Maga mégis kipécézett magának. Azt hiszi, nem vettem észre, hogy szándékosan csinálja, amit csinál? Direkt úgy intézi, hogy valami hibát ejtsek, amiért aztán jól megalázhat.  
– Befejezte? – kérdezte vészjóslóan, és közelebb lépett a lányhoz.  
– Nem, még nem fejeztem be – replikázott nekihevülve, kipirult arccal Hermione. – Árulja el, miért bámul folyton! Azért csinálja, hogy még jobban zavarba hozzon? Hogy még több hibát vétsek? Mit tettem, hogy ennyire utál, professzor?  
– Nem tudom, mit képzelgett itt össze, de nem utálom magát – felelte ingerülten. És észre sem vette, hogy a bámulást nem tagadta le.  
– Akkor tényleg Harrynek van igaza, és a gonoszkodása mögé rejtette a vonzalmát? – nézett a férfira kihívóan.  
– Miket zagyvál itt össze? – A fene egye meg, a hangja eléggé... zavartan csengett.  
– Csak nem tetszem magának? – húzta fel a szemöldökét. – Erről van szó? Azért ilyen kiállhatatlan, mert titokban rólam álmodozik, és így akarja leplezni?  
Piton még közelebb lépett, és így már teljesen a lány fölé magasodott.  
– Fogja be a száját, Granger, különben...  
– Különben mi lesz?  
– Különben én fogom be! – kiabálta a férfi.  
– Na és hogyan? Betapasztja? – kiabálta vissza.  
– Úgy valahogy – vágta rá önuralma utolsó maradékával a bájitalmester, majd magához rántotta a lányt, és mielőtt az akár nyikkanhatott volna egyet, megcsókolta.  
Hermione nem is értette, miért nem ezzel kezdték a társalgást. Miért álltak le egyáltalán vitatkozni, ahelyett, hogy azonnal egymásnak estek volna, hogy kicsókolják a másikból a szuszt is? Mert bizony ő sem maradt tétlen. Ó, de még mennyire hogy nem! Karjai azonnal a másik nyaka köré fonódtak, és olyan hévvel viszonozta a kapott csókokat, hogy még saját maga is meglepődött a szenvedélyességén. Perselus... _Perselus?_ Igen! Perselus úgy csókolta, ahogy még soha senki, de már abban a pillanatban eldöntötte, hogy senki mással nem akar csókolózni rajta kívül.  
Zihálva váltak szét, és egy hosszú pillanatig csak nézték egymást.  
– Végre elhallgattál – szólalt meg aztán a férfi rekedt hangon.  
– Meglehetősen hatásos módszert választottál – mondta kifulladva, és elmosolyodott.  
Perselus visszamosolygott rá, és az a mosoly most egyáltalán nem volt gúnyos, sokkal inkább olyan, amitől elgyengül az ember lányának a lába – az övé legalábbis elgyengült –, és most boldog volt, hogy a férfi még mindig a karjaiban tartja.  
– Tudod – folytatta halkan –, egy kicsit sajnálom, hogy csak a szám képes a beszédre, az egyéb testrészeim pedig némán „kiabálnak" a megváltásért. – Ez egyértelműen felhívás volt keringőre, és nem tudta, honnan jött ez a bátorság, de annyira természetesnek tűnt. Mikor pedig meglátta a Perselus szemében fellobbanó vágyat a szavai nyomán, már helyesnek is.  
– Arra is van egy módszerem – morrant fel elködösülő tekintettel, és minden további bevezető nélkül felkapta a lányt, és a hálószobába vitte. 

Attól az estétől egy pár voltak, és bár eleinte jó páran furcsállva – vagy éppen rosszallóan – tekintettek rájuk, nem bánták a dolgot. Boldogok voltak egymással, és csak ez számított. Kit érdekelnek a többiek? Majd megbékélnek. Ki róhatná fel nekik a szerelmüket? Ki szólhatna egy rossz szót is, mikor megtalálták a másikban azt, amit mindig is kerestek? Senki... 

Az első közös karácsonyuk előtt történt.  
Hermione Roxmortsban sétálgatott megfelelő ajándék után kutatva Perselusnak, mikor hirtelen megszédült, majd elsötétedett előtte a világ.  
A roxforti gyengélkedőn tért magához, és eltartott pár pillanatig, amíg rájött, hol is van. Kába volt, kicsit zúgott a feje, de mindezektől eltekintve nem érezte különösebbképp rosszul magát. Épp akkor ült fel az ágyban, mikor Madam Pomfrey belépett a helyiségbe, és aggódó arccal hozzásietett.  
– Hát felébredt – mondta drámai hangon.  
– Igen – bólintott a lány. Mi ebben a furcsa?  
– Hermione! – Perselus lépett be a gyengélkedőbe, abból a kis szobából, ahonnan az előbb a javasasszony.  
– Perselus – mosolyodott el a lány.  
– Igya ezt meg, kedvesem – nyújtott felé egy bájitallal teli üvegcsét Madam Pomfrey. Hermione beleszagolt. Egyszerű erősítő főzet. Hát jó, ha ezzel eléri, hogy itt hagyhassa végre ezt a fertőtlenítő szagú szobát. Fogta az üveget, és kiitta a tartalmát. Csak ne lenne ilyen szörnyű íze. – Mi történt? – kérdezte rekedten.  
– Elájultál – mondta Perselus, és melléült.  
– Ennyit én is tudok – forgatta meg a szemeit.  
– Pihenjen még, Hermione – igazgatta meg a párnáját a javasasszony, majd gyengéden visszanyomta a lányt az ágyba.  
De hát semmi baja! Jó, nem reggelizett – nem reggelizett, mert már napok óta állandóan émelygett –, és valószínűleg emiatt volt az egész. De akkor Perselus miért hagyja Madam Pomfreynak, hogy úgy bánjon vele, mint egy kisgyerekkel? És mi ez az aggódó arckifejezés mindkettőjükön?  
– Na jó, mennyi időm van hátra? – kérdezte viccelődve. A fenébe, valami nem stimmel! Erre a kérdésre minimum egy felháborodott választ kellett volna kapjon a javasasszonytól, alaposan kifejtve, mennyire nem helyénvaló ilyennel még csak tréfálkozni is. Ehelyett Madam Pomfrey úgy nézett rá, olyan rémülten, mint... – Mi a baj? – hervadt le a mosolya.  
– Hermione...  
– Mi a bajom?! – nézett hol Perselusra, hol a boszorkányra.  
Madam Pomfrey idegesen tördelte a kezeit, és kérdőn nézett a bájitalmesterre. Mikor az végül megadóan bólintott, odahúzott egy széket az ágy mellé, és leült.  
– Amikor tavaly a Malfoy-kúriában voltak, Bellatrix megkínozta magát – kezdte halkan.  
– Igen – bólintott Hermione. – Emiatt lenne ez az egész? Valami késői utóhatása a _Cruciatusnak_?  
– Nem – rázta meg a fejét a javasasszony. – Semmi köze hozzá. – Szomorúan, szinte esdeklőn nézett a lányra, mielőtt folytatta volna. – Bellatrix nemcsak a kínzó-átokkal sújtotta magát, hanem valami mással is. Egy olyan sötét varázslatot használt, ami évek alatt fejti ki a hatását.  
Madam Pomfrey lehajtotta a fejét, és mélyeket lélegezve próbálta meg visszatartani a könnyeit.  
– Mit... mit csinál ez az átok? – kérdezte remegő hangon Hermione.  
– Felemészti – mondta szinte suttogva. – Ahogy egyre jobban szétterjed, úgy támadja meg a szerveit, amik lassan leállnak, míg végül... míg végül... – A javasasszony nem tudta folytatni. Lehajtotta a fejét, hogy elrejtse a szemében gyűlő könnyeket.  
Hermione vakon bámult maga elé. Ez csak valami rossz vicc lehet. Igen, Madam Pomfrey biztosan téved, hiszen...  
Nem bírt megszólalni, csak ült, és várt. Maga sem tudta, mire. Egy szóra, egy hangra, hogy mindez csak valami félreértés, hogy nem is igaz, hogy csak valami tévedés az egész, hogy... hogy...  
De semmi sem történt.  
Könyörgőn nézett Perselusra valamiféle megerősítést várva, de a férfi szemeiben csak a végtelen tehetetlenséget látta. És akkor már biztosan tudta, hogy egyikük sem tévedett.  
Meg fog halni. Nem azonnal, de meg fog halni. Bellatrix biztosra ment, és a lehető legkegyetlenebb, legrosszabb halált választotta a számára. A lassú elsorvadást.  
– Mennyi időm van? – nézett végül a javasasszonyra.  
– Pár év – mondta elcsukló hangon.  
– Nem fogom hagyni, hogy ez megtörténjen – szólalt meg Perselus határozottan.  
– Nincs rá gyógymód, Perselus – nézett rá megtörten Madam Pomfrey.  
– Akkor majd találok! – jelentette ki, és a szemében elszánt tűz lobogott. 

Perselus halkan csukta be maga mögött a hálószoba ajtaját, nem akarta felébreszteni Hermionét. Lassan az alvó lány mellé lépett, és leült a földre, hogy onnan nézze az arcát. Még így is gyönyörű volt. Pedig ahogy teltek a hónapok és az évek, egyre betegebb lett, egyre jobban legyengült. A haja megfakult, az arca beesett volt, és mostanra már járni sem tudott. Csak egy valami nem változott: a szemei csillogása. Azok a borostyánszín szemek még mindig ugyanúgy ragyogtak, mint amikor először rabul ejtették. Azok a szemek még mindig újra és újra felébresztették benne a reményt, hogy van miért küzdeni. Hogy nem kéne feladniuk.  
De Hermione már beletörődött az elkerülhetetlenbe, és Perselus nem értette, hogy adhatta fel a lány a küzdelmet, de amit még kevésbé, hogy ő hogy adhatta fel. Még mindig élénken élt benne a nap, mikor végleg eldőlt mindkettőjük sorsa.

 _A laborban volt, az átkozott laborban, az átkozott jegyzetei és főzetei között, amik újra és újra használhatatlanoknak bizonyultak. Már nem tartotta számon, hányadik próbálkozása végződik ugyanazzal a kudarccal. Nem fogja feladni! Nem, mert azzal beismerné, hogy tehetetlen, és ha ezt beismeri, akkor Hermione meghal. Megesküdött, hogy ezt nem fogja hagyni. Meg fogja találni a gyógymódot. Van még ideje.  
– Perselus – hallotta meg maga mögött az erőtlen hangot.  
Perselus megpördült, és meglátta Hermionét a labor ajtajában állva.  
– Miért nem vagy ágyban? – Nem akart így ráförmedni, de a csalódottság a sorozatos kudarcok miatt elhatalmasodott rajta. Odalépett a lányhoz, megfogta a kezét, és szelídebben megszólalt. – Menj vissza, pihenj le, nemsokára megyek én is, de ezt még be kell fejeznem.  
– Nem – mondta halkan a lány.  
– Nem mégy fel? – emelte meg a szemöldökét. – Hát rendben – sóhajtotta megadóan –, akkor feküdj le az itteni kanapéra, amíg...  
– Nem, Perselus – rázta a fejét.  
– Hermione – mondta türelmetlenül –, nem érek rá erre, dolgom van, és...  
– Elég volt, Perselus – vágott közbe. – Add fel végre.  
A férfi értetlenül pislogott.  
– Mit akarsz ezzel mondani?  
– Évek óta próbálod megtalálni a gyógyírt a bajomra, de hiába. Négy éve nézem, ahogy tönkreteszed magad azért, hogy engem megments. – Piton közbe akart vágni, de a lány a szájára tette az ujjait. – Nem akarok még egy karácsonyt nélküled tölteni, ahogy eddig minden évben. Azt akarom, hogy velem legyél, nem pedig az átkozott bájitalaid között.  
– Ne kérd ezt tőlem – nyögte a férfi elkeseredetten.  
– De ezt kérem – suttogta a lány mélyen a szemébe nézve.  
Perselus eltávolodott tőle, és a düh és a csalódottság egyszerre robbant ki belőle.  
– Adjam fel? – vicsorogta. – Hát nem fogom. Még akkor sem, ha te kéred. Nem fogok ölbe tett kézzel ülni, és végignézni, ahogy... – Nem bírta kimondani. Nem akarta kimondani. – Most felkísérlek – mondta nyugalmat erőltetve magára. – Szépen lefekszel, én pedig visszajövök, és folytatom a munkát. Majd meglátod, hogy...  
Hirtelen elhallgatott, ahogy Hermione szemébe nézett. A lány olyan szomorú tekintettel, olyan csalódottan nézett rá, hogy úgy érezte, megszakad a szíve.  
– Már olyan közel járok – mondta könyörögve. – Már csak egy hajszál választ el attól, hogy megtaláljam a megoldást.  
– Azért nem találtál megoldást, mert nincs megoldás – mondta Hermione szelíden. – És ezt mindketten tudjuk.  
Igen, már régóta biztos volt benne, hogy csak szélmalomharcot vív. Már régóta tudta, hogy csak saját magát akarja ezzel megnyugtatni, hogy így menekül a valóság elől, ami rájuk vár. De azt nem tudta, hogy Hermione rájött minderre.  
– Miért nem...? – Elcsuklott a hangja. Lehorgasztotta a fejét, és csak szorongatta tehetetlenül a lány hideg kezeit.  
– Mert nem akartam elvenni tőled a reményt – suttogta, és gyengéden végigsimított az arcán. – Mert annyira bizakodtál és annyi munkát fektettél abba, hogy megakadályozd azt, amit nem lehet. – Egészen közel lépett Perselushoz, és kényszerítette, hogy az ránézzen. – Nem akarok több magányosan eltöltött estét. Nem akarok úgy elaludni és úgy felébredni, hogy nem vagy mellettem. Olyan kevés időnk van, Perselus. Veled akarom tölteni, ami még megmaradt nekünk. Kérlek!  
Perselus még mindig habozott. Nem akarta feladni, de azok a szemek olyan könyörögve, olyan reménykedve néztek rá, hogy érezte, ahogy valósággal összeomlik az ellenállása. Erőtlenül bólintott.  
– Köszönöm! – lehelte hálásan Hermione.  
Perselus nem tudott megszólalni. Csak némán magához ölelte a lányt, és a hajába temette az arcát, miközben belül üvöltött a fájdalomtól._

Fél év telt el azóta. Fél év alatt olyan rohamosan romlott a lány állapota, hogy mostanra teljesen ágyban fekvővé vált. Ha menni szeretett volna valahová, Perselus a karjaiban vitte oda. A férfi minden idejét Hermionéval töltötte, ha pedig valami miatt el kellett mennie pár órára, Potter és a Weasleyk segítettek. Szórakoztatták a lányt, sétálni vitték, vagy egyszerűen csak ott voltak a közelében.  
Karácsony este volt, és Perselus bármennyire is utálta ezt az ünnepet, Hermione kedvéért az egész nappalit karácsonyi díszbe vonta. Azt szerette volna, hogy a lány örüljön. Olyan fontos volt neki ez az ünnep. Romantikus griffendéles...  
Hermione ébredezni kezdett. Lassan kinyitotta a szemét, és mikor meglátta maga mellett a földön kuporgó bájitalmestert, elmosolyodott.  
– Miért a földön ülsz? – kérdezte halkan.  
– Csak néztelek – simított ki a lány arcából egy hajtincset, és összeszorította a mellkasát a felismerés, ahogy a lány szemeibe nézett. Azok a barna szemek most nem ragyogtak, fakón, fénytelenül tekintettek rá. És Perselus már tudta, miért.  
És nem akarta, hogy ez bekövetkezzen. Ne még! Ne most! Még annyi mindent akar mondani Hermionénak, még annyi mindent nem éltek meg közösen! Még nem mondta el neki, miért szeretett bele, hogy milyen boldoggá tette azzal, hogy viszonozta az érzéseit, hogy mennyire szereti, és hogy nem akar nélküle élni.  
Hermione mintha észrevette volna a szemében a kétségbeesést.  
– Mi a baj? – kérdezte.  
Perselus végre összeszedte magát. Megrázta a fejét, és mosolyt erőltetett az arcára.  
– Semmi. Csak fáradt vagyok – hazudta.  
– Mit csináltál?  
– Majd meglátod – mondta sejtelmesen miközben felállt. – Gyere – hajolt le a lányért, és a karjaiba vette. – Hunyd le a szemed.  
– Miért? – vonta fel a szemöldökét kíváncsian.  
– Hermione...  
– Jól van – kuncogott halkan, majd engedelmesen becsukta a szemeit.  
– Ha leselkedsz, visszaviszlek – mondta szigorúan.  
– Nem fogok – ígérte nevetve.  
– Helyes! – mondta elégedetten, és megindult a nappali felé. Az ajtóban aztán megállt, és miközben egy csókot lehelt a lány homlokára, megszólalt. – Most már kinyithatod.  
Hermione felnézett, és az arcára kiült a csodálkozással vegyes öröm. Az egész nappali karácsonyi pompában tündökölt, ráadásul griffendéles színekben. A plafonról varázslattal odabűvölt hó hullott alá, ami olyan érzést keltett az emberben, mintha a szabadban lennének, nem pedig egy lakásban.  
– Ha engem kérdezel, meglehetősen undorító, de...  
– Köszönöm! – nézett hálásan Perselusra.  
A férfi nem válaszolt, csak megcsókolta a lányt, majd a kanapéhoz vitte. Úgy ült le, hogy továbbra is a karjaiban tartotta, de ügyelt rá, hogy Hermionénak kényelmes legyen.  
Sokáig ültek szótlanul összebújva, hallgatva a kandallóban égő tűz ropogását.  
– Nem volt időm ajándékot venni – szólalt meg végül Perselus szabadkozva.  
– Nem is kell – suttogta a lány. – Így is ez a legjobb karácsony, amit valaha éltem. Itt vagy velem, és csak ez számít.  
Perselus elszoruló torokkal hallgatta Hermionét, és nem tudott megszólalni. Helyette még jobban magához ölelte, és hagyta, hogy a lány a nyakához döntse a homlokát.  
– Perselus.  
– Hm?  
– Menjünk ki.  
– Az udvarra?  
– Igen – bólintott. – Szeretnék kicsit kimozdulni. Igazi hóesést akarok látni.  
– Honnan tudod, hogy esik a hó? – kérdezte.  
– Most már tudom – mosolyodott el.  
– Egy mardekáros griffendéles – csóválta a fejét minden rosszallás nélkül. – Rendben van, kiviszlek.  
Egy pálcaintéssel odabűvölte magához a lány ruháit és a talárját, és segített neki felöltözködni, majd ő is felvette a téli köpenyét. Megint a karjaiba vette Hermionét, és kivitte az udvarra.  
A jeges szél azonnal az arcukba csapott, ahogy kiléptek a nagy tölgyfaajtón. Farkasordító hideg volt odakinn, és Perselus megtorpant. Nem akarta az amúgy is legyengült lányt ilyen időben kivinni. De az mintha megértette volna a tétovázásának az okát, megszólalt.  
– Nem fázom. Menjünk.  
– Biztos?  
– Igen.  
– Rendben – bólintotta, majd az egyik padhoz lépdelt, ami egy széltől védett helyen állt, és leereszkedtek rá.  
A hó szállingózva hullott alá, Hermione pedig kinyújtotta a kezét, hogy a tenyerével fogja fel a pelyheket. Perselus észrevette, hogy remeg a keze.  
– Fázol? – kérdezte aggódva.  
– Csak egy kicsit – bújt hozzá Hermione. – De így nagyon jó – sóhajtotta elégedetten.  
A férfi érezte a bőrén a lány leheletét, ahogy azt is, hogy szaporábban veszi a levegőt a szokottnál.  
– Perselus, szeretnék kérni valamit – szólalt meg halkan.  
– Mondd csak.  
– Ígérd meg, hogy nem fogsz szomorkodni utánam, és mindent megteszel, hogy boldog légy.  
A férfi megmerevedett ültében. Búcsúzkodik! Most búcsúzik tőle, és arra kéri, hogy tovább éljen nélküle?!  
– Ígérd meg – kérte erőtlen hangon.  
Perselus szaggatottan fújta ki a levegőt.  
– Ígérem – mondta, és érezte, ahogy Hermione megnyugodva elernyed a karjaiban.  
A lány még szorosabban hozzábújt, ő pedig nem tudott mást tenni, mint ölelni őt. Nem akarta, hogy ez az érzés valaha is elmúljon. Nem akart belegondolni, hogy mi lesz, ha már Hermione nem lesz többé.  
– Tudod, mit sajnálok egyedül? – kérdezte a lány.  
– Mit?  
– Hogy nem született gyerekünk.  
Perselus lehunyta a szemét, fejét a lányéra hajtotta, és úgy szólalt meg.  
– Igen, az tényleg kár – mondta egyetértően, a hajába suttogva a szavakat, miközben magában hálát adott azért, amiért ez nem történt meg. Érezte, hogy Hermione remegni kezd a karjaiban. – Ne menjünk vissza? – kérdezte.  
– Ne. – A szavai olyan erőtlenül jöttek, szinte már csak leheletnek hatottak. – Maradjunk még egy kicsit.  
– Rendben – simított végig a haján.  
Amennyire csak tudta, magához vonta őt, hogy megóvja a csontig hatoló hidegtől. És csak várt. Várt, és hallgatta a lány egyre ritkuló légvételeit.  
Aztán már csak a csendet. A csendet, ami soha nem volt még olyan üres, mint mikor lenézett Hermione arcára, és egy utolsó csókot lehelt az élettelen ajkaira. Lassan fölállt a padról, és finoman, olyan óvatosan, mintha csak üvegből lenne, a padra fektette a lányt, aztán csak nézte őt hosszú percekig. Mintha csak aludna. Felállt, levetette a talárját, és a földre terítette. Így azért mégis más. Ráfektette a lányt, úgy, mintha csak az ágyuk lenne, majd melléfeküdt, és magához vonta Hermione egyre hidegebb testét. Tudta, hogy a lány nem így képzelte, mikor megígértette vele, hogy azt teszi majd, ami boldoggá teszi, de ez volt az, amit igazán akart, és nem érezte úgy, hogy becsapja vele.  
Hermionénak igaza volt, tényleg ez volt a legjobb karácsonyuk. Együtt voltak.  
És most már örökre együtt is maradnak... 

**VÉGE**

Megj.: Ez az írás a nagyszüleim emlékére született. Nagyapám mindig azt mondta a mamámnak: Ha te mész, megyek én is. Így lett.


End file.
